


Epoch

by Lacrimation (Labyrinthine_Elysium)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Extremely Underage, M/M, Manipulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Castiel, Time Travel, Underage Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinthine_Elysium/pseuds/Lacrimation
Summary: Mary told Dean every night that angels were watching over him. So, when an angel appears to him at night with the promise of a gift, Dean has no reason not to believe him.ORCastiel goes back in time to a few days before the night of the fire and convinces young Dean to let him give the 4 year old child a gift of protection. Which happens to be the depositing of semen as deep inside of Dean as possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Epoch: the beginning of a distinctive period in the history of someone
> 
>  
> 
> Dean is four years old. I am a bad person. And I'm not sorry.
> 
> Standard spiel:  
> This is fiction. I do not condone or encourage anyone to do this. This is illegal. If you are having issues controlling urges or thoughts about having sex with a person without their consent, including minors, please seek help.

Someone sits on Dean’s bed. Shifting the mattress to the side. It wouldn’t usually wake him up, but there’s something weird in the air. Like a thunderstorm is brewing.

“Mommy?” He whispers, trying to identify the shadowed form.

“Hello, Dean.” A low, gravelly voice replies.

“Who are you?” He hopes his voice doesn’t quiver too much.

“I am an angel of the Lord. My name is Castiel.”

“An angel? My mommy says angels watch over me. Is that what you do? Is that why you’re here?” Dean asks excitedly.

He’s more awake now.

“Yes. I am here to give you something to protect you.”

“What is it? What is it? Can I see?” The small child is practically bouncing, trying to get closer to the angel and the aforementioned present.

The angel shakes his head, like he’s sad. “I have to put it inside you. It does not work if it touches the air. It is inside me right now. I have been keeping it safe for you.”

“I want it. I want it. I want it.” Dean chanted. “Can I have it now?”

The angel smiled softly. “Of course, Dean.”

“Will I be able to feel it? Inside of me? What will it feel like?”

“It will feel very good, Dean. Did your mother tell you that you can trust angels?”

“Mm-hmm.” Dean nodded enthusiastically.

“Good. Are you ready?”

Another enthusiastic nod. Castiel loved that Mary instilled such a love and devotion to angels in her son. It made all of this so much easier.

Castiel reached over to Dean, picking him up and sitting him across his lap. However, when he went for Dean’s waistband the child questioned him.

“Are you supposed to do that? My mom said-”

“Dean. I am trying to protect you. Are you going to deny gift from an angel?”

The child shook his head back and forth furiously, before assisting in the removal of his garments.

Castiel brought the small child to side astride his lap, cupping the small buttock in his hands. He smoothed a hand up Dean’s back to press against the nape of his neck.

“I am going to kiss you now, Dean.”

Before he had time to reply, Dean’s lips were covered by the angel’s much larger ones. Castiel dominated the kiss. Pressing, sliding his lips against his young charge’s. He ground up against the child, pushing Dean’s hips down against his.

Groaning, he kneaded the supple flesh of Dean’s rump. Rolling them in his hands as he invaded the child’s mouth with his tongue.

Pulling away to take a breath, the child asks, “I don’t feel any different. Is it inside me yet?”

“No, Dean. It doesn’t go in your mouth. It goes here.” A finger slid between the two mounds, brushing over the small opening.

Dean gasped and tried to squirm away from sensitive feeling, but simply pressed himself against Castiel’s growing hardness.

The little thing couldn’t stop squirming as Castiel lightly ran his finger over the small pucker. His small charge breath grew more rapid, rocking himself against the angel.

Castiel captured his charge’s lips again. Pressing and pushing and taking and taking and taking.

He rubbed his finger over Dean’s hole, circling and circling. Humming in amusement at the squirms.

The child nearly collapsed against him when he removed the finger from his hole. Panting, grasping at the angel’s lapels.

“Open, child.” Fingers pressed through Dean’s lips, stroking his tongue. “Suck on them.”

His charge tried so hard, trying to suck on them, but he couldn’t get any suction, the gap between the fingers breaking the seal.

The angel chuckled in amusement at the child’s innocent concentration. Removing his fingers, he returned them to the small pucker. Circling. Circling. A small dip. Repeat. Circle, circle, dip. Circle, circle, dip.

Each time he went a little bit further in. Dean was practically writhing in his lap. Squirming at the odd, new sensations.

Castiel lightly pressed in a single finger, testing.

“Mmm!” Dean whined. “It hurts.”

“Okay.”

Castiel removed the finger and settled one hand on Dean’s back and the other on his rump. Flipping them so that Dean was lying on his back with the angel on top of him.

“This will make it better.” Was the last thing Dean heard as he watched the celestial head disappear down his body.

“AAH!!” Dean screamed, bucking his hips up. Hands threw themselves into a mess of dark hair, unknowing if it was to pull it away or keep it there.

The angel had his little boy in his mouth. The sensations were overwhelming, Dean wasn’t even sure of what was happening, except that everything felt good.

Castiel soaked in Dean’s response, pushing his fingers in and out of the tight entrance. Stretching in time with sucks and hums. His charge was so little, so small, that he could fit Dean’s member and both his balls in his mouth at once.

Pulling his mouth away, pecking his way up Dean’s stomach and chest to have their mouths meet again. His charge breathed hard into the kiss, but didn’t seem to mind the third finger working its way inside him.

Pumping the fingers in and out, spreading and stretching, the angel knew the child was almost ready. Pressing soft kisses on delicate cheeks, and gentle nips on the ticklish jaw, Castiel eased himself into position.

Sliding his knees under Dean’s thighs, he unzips himself and guides his length out of it confinement. The coolness of the air stings, but it is nothing compared to the blissful warmth he will soon be buried in.

Distracting Dean with a filthy kiss, he slicks himself up and lines up with the virgin hole. Castiel is nearly shaking with anticipation, imagining what will soon become real. What he has thought about so many times before.

He circles the head around the entrance, rubbing it up and down, teasing the child as much as he is himself.

With Dean’s mouth on his, he jacks the child’s small member as he pushes into the tight heat.

A sudden, small _pop_ has Dean squirming, turning his face away from the kiss and moaning in discomfort.

“Shhhh. Shh, Dean. You’re almost there. I’m almost ready to give you your gift.” Castiel murmurs in his charge’s ear.

“Really?” The hope in Dean’s eyes is so precious that Castiel wants to squander it.

The angel nods his head, rocking gently into Dean, playing with his small member. He jerks the tiny thing until Dean goes stiff for a few moments and sighs. Nothing comes out, but young Dean had just reached his peak.

Even more pliable than before, Castiel drives into the small passage. Thrusting in the slick, tight, heat. Going a bit deeper each time.

The angel punches small gasps out of the child’s mouth with each push.

Dean may have come, but Castiel was nowhere near close. He was going to enjoy this.

He covers Dean, laying over him, pressing him down into the mattress with his weight. Castiel could hear and _feel_ the whine reverberating from Dean as he pushes in further. Feeling the heat engulf him, squeeze him, invite him in further.

“This feels very good for me, Dean.” The angel panted into the child’s ear.

“It does?” The voice sounds so small and tired.

“Very much so. It’s a wonderful feeling to give you this gift.” Castiel can feel the wheels in Dean’s head turning.

“Is it in me yet?” Questioning curiosity rung innocently.

Castiel chuckled. “No, Dean. Not yet. I have to give it to you as deep inside as I can. That’s where it works the best.”

The angel paused, having a thought. Remembering his fantasies. “And to get as deep inside as I can, I need for you to turn around. So that you’re on your tummy. Can you do that for me?”

Young Dean nodded, proceeding to try to sit up. A gasp and vice-like pressure on Castiel’s member overpowered all of the angel’s senses, bucking involuntarily.

A moan tore out of the child’s mouth, as he flopped back onto the mattress.

Castiel almost started chuckling at his charge’s failed attempt.

“Try again. I know you can do it.” He encouraged.

Dean tried to get himself turned over, trying to moving his legs around the angel’s frame. Squirming. Panting. Groaning. As he tried to move. Each time, he would move a certain way or too fast and he would jolt to a stop, clenching down on where the two of them met.

Castiel’s hands flew to Dean’s hips at a particularly tight squeeze. It was like torture, trying not to buck into what was his, to not to discourage the unintentionally erotic slips and clutches.

Dean tried to wiggle off of Castiel, but he had pulled the child back on with a light warning.

“You need to stay on, Dean.”

Dean nodded, frustrated and remorseful. Lifting his eyes to meet his angel’s, Dean asks.

“Will you help me?” That sweet, innocent, trusting tone made the angel want to sigh.

Castiel could not say no to those eyes. “Of course, Dean.”

He shifted closer, making sure Dean was securely attached, that Castiel’s member was firmly sheathed inside of Dean, before attempting to turn him.

Several moans and a few gasps of mollycoddled pain later, his charge was in position.

Dean was down on all fours, his rump in Castiel’s perfect line of sight. The full mounds that the angel took his time in admiring.

Castiel pulled out just a bit before _sliding_ back in.

“Oh. _Dean._ Ah. You’re doing such a good job.” Castiel panted brokenly to Dean, encouraging.

It went easier from this position. Castiel slid in deeper, not yet bottoming out, but soon. A slow, controlled rhythm formed as he explored Dean’s body.

He grabbed Dean’s hips with one hand to steady them, and with the other hand he ran it over Dean’s arched up and display rump. Rolling it in his hands, pressing, rubbing, _possessing_. He caressed down the back of Dean’s thigh. Back up again, memorizing the feeling, the slope, the density of the flesh of the crux between the upper thigh and buttock.

Replacing both hands on Dean’s hips, he gave a quick succession of shallow thrusts. Listening to the music of a broken _Ah_ , fragmented with each drive.

Castiel sighed. This felt better than he thought it would. By far, Dean had surpassed his expectations.

He stilled for a moment, taking both hands and running them over Dean’s back in synchronization.

He bent over Dean, shadowing the child’s back with his own. Hunching over the small form, Castiel presses a kiss to Dean’s cheek.

“You’re doing so well for me.” No answer came back. Simply a ragged breath out of Dean’s slacked mouth. Eyes shut. Eyebrows furrowed.

The angel watched Dean’s face as he slowly started moving again.

The slacked jaw opened wider in an inaudible gasp. Eyebrows pressed together tighter. It was cute on the child’s face, like he was concentrating on a really hard question.

Pressing another kiss just behind Dean’s ear, Castiel let his hands roam again.

Hands cupped, massaged, and caressed down Dean’s chest and sides. The child was trembling; arms and thighs shaking.

_How adorable._

Both hands glide down Dean’s chest once more before skimming over his hips to grab the small thighs and spread them wider.

“ _Ah._ ” Castiel couldn’t have masked his moan if he had wanted to. With the change of pressure, he slipped in further, almost fully engulfed by his charge.

Dean squirmed in the new position, rocking in a just so way that drove Castiel mad.

 _Need to be all the way inside. I need_ all _of him._

The angel swept Dean’s arms out from under him, covering Dean’s body possessively. Dean cried out in surprise, now trapped between the angel’s chest and the mattress.

Powerful arms steadfastly held Dean’s arms to his stomach, and his hips up.

Castiel rutted into his charge like a beast in heat. Short, deep, pointed thrusts interlaced with grinding, pushing Dean’s hips back trying to fully sheath himself into the child.

Castiel grabbed at Dean’s little boy, intensely thrilled by the writhing and moans that followed.

Continuing to stroke Dean, he slowly pressed more and more of his weight to his hips, trying to get that last little bit of himself inside Dean.

He wanted them to be _flush_. Pressed together as closely as possible. He wanted to come _all_ the way inside Dean. For his essence to be as deep inside as he could muster.

He wanted to stake a claim. That this boy, this human, this _soul_ was his. For time and all eternity, Dean Winchester was _his_. Heaven couldn’t dispute this. Time couldn’t change his claim. Nothing could change it.

He felt a thrill roll through him when he felt Dean’s heat pressed against the base of him. Elation was overcome by possessiveness. An undeniable primal wanting, claiming, owning.

The boy was _his_. All of him. _All_ of him was claimed by Castiel.

With arms wrapped tightly around Dean’s waist, pressing the child’s hips back onto Castiel. The angel was getting close.

Thrusting in, sinking all the way to the hilt each time. Bucking in harder and harder, creating a louder slap each time as their skin met. A constant whine droned as he pounded into the flesh. Pressing the side of Dean’s face down harder into the mattress, covering it with his own.

“I’m close. _Mmmmh!_ Dean, I’m close.” Castiel’s words were cut off by his own panting. Losing himself in the pleasure. “Dean. _Dean._ Oh, Dean. Yes.”

They were pressed so tightly together. Both of them breathing hard. He could feel Dean’s heart beating. How fast it was.

The angel pressed kisses against the unmarred flesh until he felt himself tip over the edge which he was powerless to return from. Stiffening, contorting his body, face pressed into the child’s back with a whimper.

He was about to come.

Castiel thrust himself into his charge as hard as he could, pressing down on Dean’s hips. Creating so much pressure. _Pressure._

Dean cried out, whining, panting.

He came, buried in the tight perfect heat. He felt himself spilling. Small pulsing bucks, shooting load after load as far in as he could go.

“Oo-oh.” Castiel gasped. “Dean.” He kissed the nearest piece of the boy's flesh he could reach. “Oh, Dean. The gift. It’s inside you.” Another kiss. “Can you feel it?”

Dean panted for a few moments before answering, trying to catch his breath. “Ye-Ah!”

Before Dean could finish answering, Castiel started moving again. Riding his afterglow, dragging out every last shred of pleasure. Using Dean’s tightness to milk out every last drop.

“Yeah, you can feel it.” Castiel thrust in harder. Slow, rough shoves. “What does it feel like? Tell me, Dean.”

“It, ah~. It’s in my tu-Uh!-mmy. Ah. And it’s, ah, really warm.” Dean’s words were broken, fractured by Castiel’s drives back into his charge.

“Yeah. It’s deep inside you. All the way inside. You did so well, Dean.” Castiel cut off his words with a groan, grinding into the heat. Feeling his charge’s flesh flush with his, as he ground harder. With a final buck, seating himself as fully as possible, Castiel rolled them onto their sides.

Castiel panted, kissing Dean’s neck, delighted when the boy squirmed in response. “Okay, Dean. I have to wait for your body to absorb my gift. Otherwise, it’ll come out and then it doesn’t work anymore.”

“Oh.” Dean paused. “Okay.”

“But don’t worry, if you don’t absorb all of it, I’ll come back every night until nothing can ever hurt you anymore. You’ll have the strongest protection that any angel could give. The best anyone could have.”

“Really? The best?” Dean asked in amazement.

“Really.” The angel echoed.

“Cool.”

Castiel petted his charge’s hair, pressing another chaste kiss on the cherub cheeks.

“Go to sleep, Dean. Don’t worry. I’ll watch over you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked this story.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for random multifandom slash BS at lacrimation.tumblr.com  
> I take requests specializing in underage, non-con, somnophilia, incest, bestiality, etc. those sorts of things. Shoot me a message if you have a request.


End file.
